Surprising Revolution
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: How will Aubrey react when the Beca she knew was different from the one she was about to meet. Jesse bashing R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I know, why am I writing a new book when I'm not even done with my other story, I'm sorry but I'm having a little writer's block on my other story so if you have any ideas please no hesitate to message me, on with the story.

Aubrey POV:

Finally it is summer break, even though I enjoy studying I'm still a human being and in addition this summer break my family and I are visiting the Harrington's they are a family of billionaire my father are friends with them as he had helped them win multiple cases before.

I was just saying goodbye to my roommate and best friend Chloe Beale as she was going home a bit later due to flight times, after that I went down to catch a cab back home.

Beca POV:  
"Why me" as I thought to myself over and over again, everyone might think they know me but secretly I am the heir of Harrington and over summer break the Posen's are visiting our house and he only Posen I know is Aubrey Posen, that's why when I double checked with my mother the name of the guests that are coming over the summer I was shock to hear the Bella leader's name coming out my mother's mouth, I was given early break by my mother and permitted by my father who is a professor at Barden to get ready and settle in before the guests arrived in order to do that I had to skipped one Bellas practice.

"Maybe it's time I showed Aubrey that I'm not the alt girl everybody in school knows" I thought beaming, a lot of people might not know this but I've had a crush on Aubrey from the moment I saw her at the Bellas booth, I guess I have to get ready they are arriving in an hour.

Third POV:

The Posen arrived outside the Harrington's gate right on the dot at 5 pm, on the gate the Harrington's coat of arms was embroidered on it, the gate open almost automatically and standing at the steps to the house was a butler waiting to greet them, Jason Posen gave his car keys to the butler waiting arm, going through the door they were greeted by another butler,

"Welcome Mr. Posen and family, I'm Marcus let me guide you to the guest dining room" Marcus took the lead and guided the Posen's through the huge mansion like house, Aubrey was shock at how well the interior of the house was.

When they reached the guest dining room the can see the entire Harrington family sitting there smiling invitingly the Posen family each settle themselves into their sits, Aubrey was sitting next to an empty chair and she was wondering who else has not yet arrived but her question was answered when a very beautiful brunette descending down the stairs in a elegant white dress reaching to her knees and Aubrey was captivated by the long hair brunette, but she got the shock of her life when she saw whose body that belong to, it was none other then 'badass extraordinaire' Beca Mitchell but what was she doing here, just as Aubrey finished her thoughts Beca reached the end of the stairs and practically glided to Mary Harrington and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Sorry I'm late grandmother I was choosing between two dresses" Beca said then turned and greeted the rest of her family before turning to the Posen's

"How rude of me you must be Mr. Posen my grandmother has spoken highly of you and it must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you" Beca said pleasantly

"The pleasure is all mine…" Aubrey's dad says but stops when he has no idea who she was

"Rebecca, Rebecca Harrington" Beca said answering the unasked question, Beca walked over to the sit next to Aubrey and sat down on the empty sit, when she sat down and turned towards Aubrey, she could see confusion filling up in her eyes

"Hello Aubrey nice to see you too, I see you have question so let me explain after dinner shall I?" Beca spoke in a softer tone, Aubrey nodded her head and turn back to the adults who was having a conversation.

Dinner pass be with no problem and when they relocate to the living room the inevitable question came

"So Rebecca you seem to know Aubrey, can I ask how?" Mr. Posen ask Beca capturing not just one but two family

"Yah Bree how do you know the youngest of the Harrington" Aubrey's older brother Jacob Posen ask now even the Harrington looked curious.

Aubrey was saved from answering this question when Beca spoke "I know Aubrey from college we are from the same acapella group" they was awkward silence

"So what degree are you taking Rebecca?" Mr. Posen ask breaking the silence never in Aubrey's life has she been so grateful to her father

"I'm majoring in business and minoring in music" Beca replied

"Well it's getting late if you don't mind you could stay night" Mary said to the Posen, the Posen agreed, the butler came in and whisper into Mary ears she looked at them angrily and said

"I thought I told you to prepare three guest bedroom, why did you not do as told?" the butler looks down in guilt and shame

"Why not Jacob have one room Mr. and Mrs. Posen can have the other room and I can share my room with Aubrey" Beca suggested all of them agree and went to their individual room to rest up for the night, however for another individuals, she was looking for some answers.

"So Beca you want to explain to me what's going on," Aubrey asked her teammate, Beca turn around looking at Aubrey

"I am not who thought I was, I'm not the alt girl that everybody know me as and I am sorry that I lied to not only you but also the Bellas but the reason I was send there was to protect me from a certain enemy who has been threatening my grandmother, so my mother contact my father who is Samson Mitchell to let me into Barden university"

Aubrey was shock but she understand where Beca's family are coming from

"So since the Beca that I knew wasn't real you want to start over?" Aubrey asked holding her hand out, Beca looked at her hand and held out her own hand "sure" she replied they shook hands and went to get ready for bed with Aubrey borrowing some of Beca's clothes.

 _Five weeks later_

Third POV:

Beca woke up to a warm body next to her as she open her eyes she smiled softly seeing the blonde beauty sleeping peacefully next to her, she couldn't believe the five weeks that she has let Aubrey see her true self that it will end up like this

"I can hear you thinking from here, what got you so work up this early in the morning" Aubrey said softly and she open her eyes Beca kissed her soundly on her lips

"Just thinking about how we are gonna explain this to the Bellas my lovely wife Beca said smirking, Aubrey looked at her smiling brightly

"How about we gather them in a place and we walked in separately and set up cameras so that we can capture their faces when you walk in and start our 'usual' banter" Aubrey said asking Beca for opinion, Beca looked at her and said "anything you wish dear" and kissed her again.

 _Flashback to five weeks ago_

 _Beca had always have an attraction towards Aubrey but was to afraid to tell the blonde beauty anything however one day when they were doing their homework on Beca's bed it suddenly turned into a tickle fight as Aubrey was bored watching Beca do her work, what start out to be a innocent game of tickle quickly became heated with Beca landing on top of Aubrey as they stare into each other eyes, they subconsciously moved their lips closer to each other and when their lips touch it feels like a part of them was returned back to them they continued making out until Aubrey stopped them and asked what they were_

" _Would you Aubrey Posen do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Beca ask staring into Aubrey's eyes, Aubrey in turn pulled her into a bruising kiss and said yes after the kiss ended._

 _Flashback to a week ago_

 _It was date night, Aubrey and Beca would go on a date and always right on the dot at 7 Beca arrived outside Aubrey's house waiting for Aubrey to come out for their normal date nights, however this time it's different as Beca was more nervous then usual as this night was the night that she was gonna be proposing to Aubrey, some might say they are moving to fast but you never know when your life is gonna end better do it now then later, Beca was fiddling the ring box in her hand but quickly kept it when she heard the front open and close she looked at the passenger side of the door just as Aubrey open the door looking as stunning as ever._

" _Hey" Aubrey said slightly out of breath from rushing around "can I ask where we are going" she continued to say_

" _That's for me to know and for you to find out" Beca said smirking, Aubrey pouted but nonetheless chose to wait to find out._

 _A good 15 minutes pass by and they have reached their destination they were at a clearing a blanket was spread out on the grass, a picnic basket at the corner of it and the moon was shining down on the blanket_

" _Wow Beca how long did it take for you to prepare this" Aubrey said in awe turning to looked at Beca with adoration, Beca saw that her girlfriend was so happy made her smile._

 _After they finish the picnic date they were both leaning against each other, when Beca suddenly spoke breaking the silence_

" _Hey Aubrey can you do me favor and stand up?"_

" _Sure Beca, but what's going on?"_

" _You'll know soon enough" the both of them stood and while Aubrey was dusting dirt off her skirt she was distracted so she did not see Beca kneeling down, when Aubrey looked up and saw Beca kneeling on the ground her eyes shone with unshed tears_

" _Aubrey I know that we might be young and we might be moving little to fast but we will never know when we might run out of time so will you Aubrey Posen do me the honor of being my fiancé and future wife?" Aubrey now had tears running freely down her face and when she nodded Beca took out a box from her pocket, stood up, open it and slid it onto her finger when she's done Aubrey looked at her finger and back at Beca_

" _It was my grandmother's engagement ring, she wanted me to give it to you" Beca said_

" _Beca it's too much I can't take your grandmother's ring" Aubrey said mortified_

" _No Aubrey my grandmother wanted you to have it you can't give it back" Beca said to Aubrey, Aubrey looked down at back at Beca then nodded, the Beca pull Aubrey into a hugged and they stayed there for another minute before Beca took Aubrey back home._

 _Present time_

Third POV:  
"That was a great night and I'm so glad that my parents approve even if it took a while to get used to" Aubrey said happily

"It doesn't matter Bree all the matter mow is that they approve and that I love you and vice versa," Beca said cuddling into Aubrey more

"How about we continue to discuss how we are going to tell the Bellas" Beca continued saying Aubrey nodded and the both of them begin to plan

Few weeks before school starts

Third POV:

All the Bellas walked into the hotel dining room where it was specially reserved for them waited there for their leader who called for a meeting and a few moments later Aubrey walked in

"Hey aca-bitches how were your summer break?" Aubrey said keeping her hand with the ring out of sight all of the Bellas gave standard response

"Hey anyone saw short-stack?" fat Amy asked

"I saw her outside talking on the phone" Aubrey said but in reality Beca went to check on the cameras feed they had place in this room, Chloe made her way to her best friend as Aubrey was picking up a sandwich from the basket to eat Chloe saw a glint of shine on Aubrey's finger

"Aubrey Raquel Posen is that what I think it is?" Aubrey looked down at her finger and said, "Depends if you are thinking of engagement ring then yes it is"

"Our fearless leader got hitch over the summer" all the Bellas gasps so loud that Beca who was walking in smirk

"I know all of you are shock I was too," Beca said as she walked in and grab a sandwich to eat like nothing major had just happen

"How did Beca know and not the rest of us" Chloe said upset

"Hey I take offence to take and you just have to find out" Beca said finish her sandwich, the both of them had plan their entire act very carefully but none of the both girls know that a certain someone called, Jesse Swanson would come into their perfectly plan act to punch the daylights out of Beca

"You freaking crush stealer, how dare you do that to me, how dare you!" Jesse screamed at Beca emphasizing each words with a punch towards Beca, all the Bellas pull Jesse back from Beca but it was to late she was already knocked out after seeing what he had done Jesse ran out of the room, Stacie the one who was the calmest not by much though called for an ambulance.

Five minutes later

Third POV:

Ambulance arrived and paramedics put Beca on the stretcher

"Who is riding along with her?" the paramedics who was holding the chart said voice panicking, all the Bellas was quickly discussing and when Chloe was gonna step out, Aubrey suddenly moved past her towards the ambulance when Chloe was going to protest, the paramedic said "any relation to her?" all the Bellas was weirded out of that question but what was even more shocking was when Aubrey replied

"Yes, I'm her wife can we speed things up" Aubrey said tears streaming down her face, the paramedic usher her into the ambulance and they took off.

All the Bellas was standing there in shock

"Did…. did that just happen" fat Amy asked but was shook out of stupor when Chloe said that they have to get to the hospital.

After reaching the hospital they found Aubrey outside a surgery room pacing, Chloe cleared her throat and Aubrey stopped pacing and looked up eyes red from crying

"Yes me and Beca are married, I know you all are probably wondering how but I rather explain it when she awake" Aubrey said all the Bellas agreed and went to take a sit to wait for the surgery to end.

"Rebecca Harrington" a doctor wearing scrubs walked out the surgery room

"Here" Aubrey said standing up at a impossible speed all Bellas was confused as they thought Beca's last name was Mitchell

"Are you Aubrey Harrington?" they doctor ask and Aubrey nodded the doctor guided her to a corner to tell her the news

"Wow Aubrey must really love Beca if she willingly took her last name if it is her last name" Chloe said shock at her best friend action all the Bellas nodded

"The doctor says that Beca is doing well and she is awake now so if we want we can go in to see her" Aubrey said in a relieve tone, all the Bellas followed her to the room Beca was in, when they entered they see Aubrey's parent and two women in the room

"Hi, I'm Mary Harrington Beca's grandmother and this is Anna Harrington my daughter and Beca's mother and these two are Mr. and Mrs. Posen, Aubrey's parent" Mary said smiling at the group, the Bellas smiled back and looked at Aubrey and Beca for explanation, after telling them the whole thing with the adults leaving early due to work the Bellas showed their support and gave the both of them space

"That did not go as plan did it" Beca said trying break the tension

"Beca, now is not the time to joke" Aubrey said eyes brimming with tears "if it has not been for me you wouldn't be in the first place" she continued

"Stopped Aubrey, I should have seen it coming when he confessed his feeling for you to me" Beca said seriously, the both of them hugged each other not aware that there was a group of girls watching, the Bellas left after both the girls hugged each going home to rest after this hectic day.

Needless to say Beca and Aubrey's family filed for a lawsuit with the video evidence and Mr. Posen on court they won and Jesse Swanson when to jail for 5 years for bodily harming and injuring an innocent, and from then on Beca, Aubrey and their family live a very good life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have a review from this story that somebody had written almost the same thing as me and if the person who send that review, which name is Nobody is willing to tell me who out there has about the same thought of cause I am very sure that I have never actually read it before so if you can I really want to know the story's name.


End file.
